


Let me be your good night

by Conscious_ramblings



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Exhibitionism, Forgive Me, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Nipple Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Shameless Smut, Shotgunning, Spanking, Teasing, This is ridiculous, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conscious_ramblings/pseuds/Conscious_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry and Louis are in love, they end up at a party with some friends, and end up discovering things about themselves, and their friends that could change everything.</p><p>
  <em>The thing was, Harry and Louis weren’t poly. They’d never even played with others together, despite having talked about it quite a lot in the heat of arousal. When they had been at torture garden and antichrist they had flirted with the idea. Harry had even kissed a friend of theirs once to rile Louis up, which had lead to a great session on the Saint Andrew’s cross. Louis loved to watch Harry flirt, loved the way jealousy turned him on and riled him up, loved how pliant and submissive Harry could be when Louis claimed him after. But they definitely weren’t poly, and Louis wasn’t quite sure what that meant for this evening. Everyone else attending the party was, and Louis’ green-eyed-monster had been feeding off that fact for most of the bus ride here. Now he was confronted by a really hot man playing with his boyfriend’s hair like it was no big deal, and he didn’t know quite what to do.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me be your good night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [howdareyoulouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdareyoulouis/gifts).



> This is, by far, the most ridiculous indulgent thing I have ever written. Essentially with the boys being on both Greg James and Nick Grimshaw's shows in a week, Alex and Alice got talking about what the ship name for the four of them would be, I said I'd write it for Alex's birthday... and the rest is history. It is late by a day, so I hope Alex can forgive me for that.
> 
> Alice and I then spent way too long discussing possible things to include, and in the end it was written in just a few hours, so please forgive me for any errors, any poor writing, and just for writing a stylinshames four way fic in the first place haha.
> 
> I do not in ANY way think this is real life, just in case anyone wanted question that. 
> 
> Happy Birthday Alex love, hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. This has not been beta-ed and it is super hard to keep track of 4 cocks when writing smut, so please forgive me for all of this haha

It had been a long day and now Louis was running late. Harry was already at the New Years party they were going to, and Louis could tell from his texts that he was slightly anxious without Louis there. He was still half an hour away on the bus, because apparently Harry’s friends lived in god awful awkward parts of East London that don’t have easy transport links, and couldn’t stop his knee bouncing nervously as he typed out an update text to his boy.

It was the first time they had attended one of Cara and Annie’s famous parties. Harry had known Cara through work for a couple of years now, and on the first day they met there had apparently been a discussion of sexualities and kinks and relationship choices. Louis hadn’t known Harry then, and the sexuality discussion he could understand (Harry hated to let people go for long before he lets them know he’s queer) but he still wondered how after 5 hours of knowing someone you end up talking about attending kink clubs and being into bdsm.

Cara was even more open than Harry, openly telling their whole training group that she and Annie had been together ten years and were engaged, but that they were poly and kinky and both still dated. It had been a shock to a lot of their new colleagues apparently, especially the younger crowd, but everyone seemed to accept it these days.

By the time Louis arrived it had started to snow lightly, soft white flakes settling on Louis’ hair as he rushed from the bus stop to the door to the lobby of the building their friend’s lived in. He had a large bag with him, holding sex toys and a costume to change into. There was no way he was travelling across London in the tight black trousers and tiny crop top Harry had picked out for him. He hiked it onto his shoulder as the lift arrived, snuggling deeper into his hoodie for comfort.

Harry met him excitedly at the door, already on his way towards tipsy. Louis pulled Harry into him, some possessive need to stake his claim thrumming through him. Their lips met hotly, Louis biting on Harry’s lower lip just enough to make his boyfriend whine with arousal. He could taste the white wine Harry had been drinking, tinged with a faint taste of tobacco, mixed with the flavour of Harry that he knew so well.

“Hey you.” Harry muttered endearingly as they broke away, a blush rising on his cheeks. Even after over a year and a half together Louis loved that he could still give Harry butterflies.

“Hey baby, sorry I’m so late.” Louis pulled Harry in tighter, whispering in his ear, licking and biting a mark into the sensitive skin just below. Harry moaned at the sensation, tilting his head to give Louis better access. Harry smelled of Louis’ cologne, and it sent a shot of arousal straight to his cock. He loved it when Harry smelled like him, smelled like he belonged to Louis.

“I should get changed, before I meet everyone.” Louis didn’t really want to break away from his boy but it was probably bad etiquette to stand ravishing him in the middle of the hallway, so he forced himself to take a step back. Harry looked stunning, he was wearing a slim cut black suit that accentuated his long limbs. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, and Louis didn’t know if that was intentional or if he had somehow already managed to lose his shirt this evening, but it fuelled the possessive monster inside Louis, and he quickly ducked to suck a bruise into the butterfly that was tattooed on Harry’s stomach.

“Mine.” He growled, as he kissed Harry one last time before heading off to change.

The trousers were Louis’ but the underwear and the crop top in the bag most definitely weren’t. Harry loved to see him in his clothes, something Louis could get on board with. They could both be possessive fucks at times. The underwear Harry had chosen was a small lacy pair of light grey shorts, one's Louis had bought for him from coco de mer a few weeks previously. They were tight over Louis’ arse, him being curvier than Harry, but that just accentuated the obsceneness of them even further. His semi hard cock strained at the soft fabric and Louis was tempted to play with himself right there in the bathroom. It took a lot of self restraint to continue dressing, tucking himself into the skin tight trousers Harry loved so much. They made his arse look even better than normal, and never tended to stay on very long.

The crop top was cream, with little flowers picked out on it in a lilac color. He slipped it on and admired himself in the mirror, mesmerised by the way his nipple piercings could just be seen if he turned quickly in the right direction. The colour set off his skin that was lightly tanned even though it was the dead of winter.

He checked the bag, making sure he hadn’t missed anything. Harry had packed ankle and wrist cuffs for them, as well as a couple of paddles, a riding crop and Harry’s favourite butt plug and vibrator. He hummed in anticipation of using them on Harry, or vice versa. Since before Christmas they had hardly had any time together to play, what with family visits and work, and Louis was itching for one of them to end up cuffed to something and teased.

When he entered the living room it was to a hiss from Harry who was seated across the room, between Cara and a good looking man Louis didn’t know. His boys cheeks had flushed a deep red and he was biting his lip. Mission accomplished.

“Hey Louis!” Annie pulled him into a crushing hug, peppering kisses to his face. Louis loved how demonstrative Harry’s friends were, returning the hug in kind. “You look delectable babes, let me introduce you round.”

Louis was introduced to the ten or so people he hadn’t met before, discovering that the man beside Harry was called Nick, and that he didn’t think he liked Nick much. Nick was playing with Harry’s hair, was the thing. His arm was casually slung around the back of the sofa and he was teasing at Harry’s curls. No one got to play with Harry’s curls but Louis.

The thing was, Harry and Louis weren’t poly. They’d never even played with others together, despite having talked about it quite a lot in the heat of arousal. When they had been at torture garden and antichrist they had flirted with the idea. Harry had even kissed a friend of theirs once to rile Louis up, which had lead to a great session on the Saint Andrew’s cross. Louis loved to watch Harry flirt, loved the way jealousy turned him on and riled him up, loved how pliant and submissive Harry could be when Louis claimed him after. But they definitely weren’t poly, and Louis wasn’t quite sure what that meant for this evening. Everyone else attending the party was, and Louis’ green-eyed-monster had been feeding off that fact for most of the bus ride here. Now he was confronted by a really hot man playing with his boyfriend’s hair like it was no big deal, and he didn’t know quite what to do.

Louis sunk into Harry’s lap, kissing into the side of his neck and raking his own fingers through Harry’s curls. He took a deep breath, smelling himself in Harry's cologne, and the possessive monster retreated slightly. Harry was giggling as he wrapped his arms around Louis, and Louis was sure he heard a snort from hot Nick but he decided to be the bigger man and ignore that.

“Go get a drink baby, you’ve got some catching up to do.” Louis glared at Harry’s traitorous words, a glare that Harry quickly kissed from his face, before gently pushing Louis up out of his arms.

In the kitchen Louis found a selection of bottles of spirits, as well as a fridge full of mixers and bottles of beer. He was surveying the options, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down, when another man he had just been introduced to came in and leaned against the counter.

“Louis, right?” The man had a nice voice, rich and tonal. He was tall, much taller than Louis was, and he was almost as cute as hot Nick in the other room. Louis nodded, still trying to decide on his poison for the night.

“I’m Greg, in case you didn’t catch it.” Louis had caught it, but he smiled and shook Greg’s hand anyway. “So, you and Harry are together, right?”

“Yeah. We met a year and a half ago or something.” Louis responded, pouring a generous measure of rum into a glass with some ice, before topping it up with a splash of diet coke.

“And are you guys poly too?” Greg was forward, but Louis guessed the situation they were in, at this party, kind of leant itself to that.

“No, just kinky. We go to clubs sometimes, munches and the like. I think Haz might be interested in playing with others, me too if I’m honest, but probably not full on poly. I just don’t think I could.” Louis knew himself, he thrived off the jealousy of seeing Harry flirt, but that was in front of him. The thought of Harry dating someone else, loving someone else, just wasn’t for him. He could understand why Cara and Annie said it worked, but couldn’t quite envisage it.

“Oh nice. Nick? Tall with a quiff in the other room? He and I are each other’s secondary partners. My primary isn’t here tonight, she couldn’t get out of work. Her and Nick are best mates though. It works somehow.” That was interesting, Louis only really had Cara and Annie as models of poly lifestyles and he kind of assumed everyone was like them, but they tended to date outside of their friendship group so as to not complicate things, this was a different perspective.

“And Nick? Is his primary partner here?” Louis was curious now, wanting to know more. It was just his curiosity, not his jealousy over Harry and Nick talking, no one could prove otherwise.

“Nah, he’s a model, travels for work all the time. I think he’s in LA right now. Fuck knows how Nick pulled him.” Greg laughed fondly, clearly knowing exactly how Nick ended up with a male model.

“Wow, lucky bastard.” Louis sipped his drink as they joked around, noticing that the distance between them had reduced over the course of the conversation. He wasn’t sure who was to blame but he wasn’t complaining.

“Let’s go back to our boys, eh? Top up your drink.” Greg ran a finger down Louis’ arm as he spoke, goosebumps exploding in it’s wake. Louis wasn’t sure what to make of that, of Greg’s actions or of his reaction to it. He poured more rum into his glass to avoid thinking.

Harry was dancing when they came back into the room, arms high in the air, hips swivelling, not a care in the world. Harry like this was one of Louis’ favourite things about him, how free and open he could be.

“He’s hot.” Greg muttered into Louis’ ear, Louis could only hum in response. His emotions were confused and all over the place. Jealousy at Nick playing with Harry’s hair, arousal at how gorgeous Harry looked, flattered by Greg’s attention on him, confused by his own apparent attraction to Greg and Nick. It was a lot. He downed the rum in his glass.

Harry pulled Louis in and suddenly they were grinding, to music that probably didn’t warrant grinding, but Louis wasn’t going to turn Harry down. He turned, arms around Harry’s neck and pushed up onto his tiptoes to claim a kiss. Their lips met soft and warm, mouths both open and wanting. Louis had never wanted anyone in the world more than he wanted Harry constantly, had never loved anyone more. It was overwhelming, the desire to always be touching, kissing, taking from Harry, to always be with Harry. The jealousy that had been curling up his spine like a vine abated, beaten back by the bright sunshine of Harry’s love. They were good. They were solid. Even if something did happen tonight he was secure in Harry being his, in him being Harry’s, that would never change.

“Saw you with Nick.” He whispered hotly in Harry’s ear. “Think he likes you.” Harry gasped, grinding down harder onto Louis, the hardness in his suit trousers very apparent.

“You wouldn’t mind?” Harry’s eyes were wide, wondering, hopeful maybe.

“You’re coming home with me, yeah?” Louis’ words were hot, super heated by the desire that shot through him at the thought of them playing with someone else.

“Always Lou, always. Love you.” Harry’s words were the soothing balm that contrasted with Louis’, keeping them in equilibrium.

“Together. Don’t want you with anyone when I’m not there.” Louis knew he sounded possessive, but there was only one way this could happen. Harry just hummed, curling himself smaller to fit against Louis as they danced. Louis could feel his grin where it was pushed against Louis’ neck.

Twenty minutes and another few drinks later and Louis was out on the balcony, huddled under an umbrella against the snow, with a blanket thrown around his torso. There was a cigarette in his hand and everything was good with the world. He could see Harry through the french doors, flirting with both Nick and Greg at the same time it seemed. It was almost endearing, watching Harry fully turn on the charm. Louis knew from personal experience that full beam Harry Styles charm attacks were not something you came out of lightly. Louis, for one, had lost his heart to the boy almost instantly.

Harry was gesturing to Louis outside, he waved back slightly, trying not to lose his tentative grip on the blanket, umbrella and his fag. He needed another hand. Harry seemed to be telling them to both join Louis, if the way they were headed in his direction was anything to go by. Before he knew it the door was opening and he was flanked by the two taller men.

“Can I steal a fag?” Nick used the request as an excuse to pat Louis’ arse, looking for a packet of fags.

“They’re inside, jeans are too tight.” Louis blushed slightly under the scrutiny of these two hot, tall, older men. Nick held his eye contact as he took the cigarette from Louis’ mouth, pulling a draw before handing it back. Then he leaned into Greg across Louis, and breathed the smoke directly into Greg’s mouth. It was the hottest thing Louis had seen in a while. A tendril of smoke escaped their joined lips, curling in the space between them.

“We’ll have to share then.” Nick winked. Louis definitely didn’t let out an involuntary moan.

“So Louis.” Greg took the umbrella as he spoke, holding it high enough to cover all three of them if they squeezed in close. “Harry says it was your birthday last week? He said you deserve special attention.”

Louis swallowed hard. Both men were looking at him like he was edible, and they had been starved for a month. When Louis’ gaze flicked to Harry inside, his boyfriend was grinning at them, visibly still hard in his suit, nodding slightly at Louis in reassurance.

They made small talk as they shared the last of his cigarette, Nick and Greg shotgunning each draw. Louis desperately wanted to join in, but wasn’t sure of the etiquette, especially when Nick was snogging Greg right in front of him while simultaneously feeling Louis’ arse. It was a confusingly erotic experience.

As soon as the butt was stubbed out, Louis was being led inside to a smug looking Harry, who was seated on the sofa, beside Annie, and some other friends who Louis honestly hadn’t paid much attention to all night. Harry beckoned Louis into his lap, wrapping his arms around him. Nick and Greg curled up on a chair together, smiling knowingly at them as Harry placed kisses on Louis’s neck and into his hair.

“What to give you your birthday spanking, as I haven’t had a chance yet.” Harry’s low languid words drove a shiver down Louis’ spine, straight into his cock which twitched in arousal. “You’ve got options. Just me, or Nick and Greg offered to help.” Louis keened at the words, much to Harry’s amusement.

“They can help.” Louis blushed deeply as the words tumbled from his mouth, getting caught up together in his haste.

“Your other option. Here, in front of everyone, or in one of the bedrooms.” Harry was a sadistic bastard. He knew all about Louis’ kink for exhibitionism, knew just how quickly he got off whenever anyone watched them play with the equipment in clubs. It wasn’t even up for debate. Louis wanted his spankings here, in front of this room full of people he hardly knew, and it filled him with a mixture of shame and desire.

Harry just giggled when Louis couldn’t, wouldn’t, reply. He gently pushed Louis onto the floor at his feet, before standing and walking to an empty chair.

“Guys, my lovely boyfriend turned 24 about a week ago, and I haven’t had the chance to give him a good birthday spanking yet. So I’m going to do that now, if you are all ok with it?” Louis hid his face in his hands as everyone murmured their assent. Annie’s hand found it’s way to his hair and played with it soothingly, her leg pressed into Louis’ back.

“Lou, baby, come here please.” Louis looked up, finding Harry sat in an armchair, patting his lap. A shiver went through Louis, arousal gathering in his stomach, curling at the base of his spine. He stood, legs shaky as he made his way over and stood beside Harry.

“Trousers off. Keep your underwear on. And my crop top.” Harry stressed _my_ and Louis couldn’t help the small smile that crept onto his face at the possessiveness there, even in their current situation. He slipped off the tight trousers, revealing the small lacy underwear he had on. Appreciative sounds could be heard from their friends, but Louis had to focus on Harry and Harry only, or he would likely come on the spot. His cock was rock hard and leaking against the lace, a wet patch darkening the light grey material.

Harry tugged him down so he was lying across Harry’s lap. He couldn’t help but squirm, seeking friction from Harry’s trousers. That earned him a swat to his arse, just hard enough to be a warning.

“That one doesn’t count.” Harry said lowly, his voice dark with desire. “Nick. Be a love and get the paddle from Lou’s rucksack.” There were already a selection of sex toys on the table, ones anyone could use if they wanted, but Louis was happy to hear that Harry would be using their own, one that had been broken in on both of them over the last year or so, one Louis knew so well.

“Nick and Greg are going to help. Louis should get twenty-four hits, which works out to eight each. We all get one for luck too.” Louis couldn’t help the whine that escaped him. He was so exposed, half naked in front of their friends, spread over his boyfriend’s lap arse up, about to be spanked for anyone to watch. He wasn’t sure his cock had ever been harder.

“Nick, you go first. Warm him up a bit first too, then you don’t need to be gentle, he can take it.” Harry talking about him almost like he wasn’t there made him squirm again, his back arching and his cock pressing down. Harry just chuckled, knowing exactly what he was doing.

“Be a good boy.” The words whispered in his ear, just for him, made his whole body thrum. There was nothing he wouldn’t do to be good for Harry. He stilled, waiting for Nick to come and sit on the arm of the chair.

The first hit was light, almost a pat. They built slowly, spreading over the meat of Louis’ arse until it tingled and felt slightly warm. Louis lost count, letting himself melt into Harry’s lap as he revelled in the sensations. You could have heard a pin drop in the room, almost like everyone was holding their breath to see what would happen.

“One.” Nick hit him in earnest, flat palm, right to the middle of his right cheek. Louis just groaned, sinking further into the sensations he was already close to being lost in. He wasn’t sure he had ever felt this spacey this quickly, but the situation was unique.

“Two.” Another hard hit, followed by Nick rubbing his arse, commenting on how great it was, which made Louis blush even harder. He should not be this turned on, this subby, but it all felt so good. Harry’s hand came up to his hair, soothingly running through it, playing with the short hairs at the back in a way that Harry knew drove Louis mad.

The spanks continued, alternating cheeks, spreading out to make sure every inch of Louis’ arse was pinked and warm. The ninth hit fell even harder, ripping a whine from Louis’ throat as he tried to catch his breath. The pain barely registered, only the burst of endorphins that wracked his body like a freight train.

Nick was beside him, bent down by his head, whispering words Louis couldn’t catch in his ear. He tried to focus, to bring himself back down to earth.

“You look so hot, the things I would do to you. From the moment you walked in and clearly hated me, were jealous over me, I’ve wanted to wreck you. Wanted to take you apart and put you back together. Wanted to...” Louis turned his head towards Nick and shut him up with a kiss. If he was going to get through all twenty-seven spanks without coming he couldn’t cope with Nick whispering filth in his ear. Nick kissed like he was drowning and Louis was the only thing to keep him afloat. It was desperate, dirty, deep and filled with desire. It only broke when the first spank from Greg landed and Louis was jolted from his reverie.

Greg’s spanks were slightly lighter than Nick, each one ending in Greg rubbing his arse, spreading his cheeks through the lacy underwear. Louis could barely cope, whining and moaning and begging for more. The words that fell from his mouth would embarrass him later, but he didn’t care. By the fifth spank Louis was floating a mile in the air, and the only thing stopping him from drifting off completely was Harry’s fingernails digging into his arm, grounding him with sharp pain in contrast to the thuddy pain of the spanks.

Finally Greg had finished, and he too came to kneel beside Louis, on the other side from Nick. Louis keened at the attention, basking in it as they both told him how good he was.

“Harry looks so proud of you, you know?” Greg pushed all Louis’ buttons in that one sentence. “Looks like he might fuck you right here in front of everyone. Would you like that? Want to lie here as everyone sees how easily you could take his cock?”

“Fuck, fuck, please, I can’t. Fuck.” Louis threw his head back, barely registering the words coming from his mouth, just needing something, needing more. He was so overstimulated, so aroused by the focused attention of these three men, he could hardly see straight. Harry grabbed his hair, pulling him further backwards and leaning down to kiss him. It was dirty, uncoordinated and messy. Their teeth clashed and Louis let out little breathy whines into Harry’s mouth.

“You look obscene.” Harry bit his lip as he spoke. “So fucking wanton. Love you so much, so fucking good for me aren’t you?” Louis hoped his answering whine sounded like yes. Harry dropped his head back down, and Greg claimed his mouth. Greg’s kisses were slower, more indulgent than Harry or Nick. It felt like he was seeking something, something Louis didn’t know if he could provide but something he desperately wanted to offer. He wanted to be good for all three of these men so much. He didn’t want this to end.

Harry used the paddle. He started off with small taps to the inside of Louis’ thighs, to his arse crack, to his balls, not counting any of them but then Harry made the rules. Every light tap made Louis jump more than the heavy thuddy spanks he had been receiving minutes ago. It was all about anticipation, about not knowing when the first real hit would come. Harry could play him like a violin.

There were hands all over him, in his hair, on his nipples, pulling at the bars that went through them. Louis couldn’t keep track of who was touching him where, was barely aware of each individual touch. They all merged together, just more stimulation on top of more on top of more. Louis was certain he was going to explode. The only touch he was acutely aware of was the paddle, which Harry was trailing teasingly over his back and thighs.

When the first hit came Louis screamed. It wasn’t even from pain, just from finally being released from the incessant teasing. Harry’s hits came hard and fast, raining down on any skin that wasn’t already hot and red from Nick and Greg’s ministrations. Louis had never loved him more.

The last hit fell right across both cheeks, Louis could feel the imprint of the paddle as he lay there after, catching his breath. Harry had leaned down and was mouthing at Louis’ neck, whispering praise and endearments into his ear as he rubbed Louis’s sore arse. He could stay like this forever, floating and happy in his boys arms, hands still wandering over his skin from his new admirers, gentle kisses falling on him from all angles. His cock had other ideas, however. It was throbbing and leaking so much that Louis thought he might cry if Harry didn’t touch him soon. Or Nick, or Greg, he wasn’t fussy in that moment. Harry was being so gentle though, so teasing, and while Louis definitely appreciated the litany of good boy, mine, so proud of you, he needed more and he wasn’t afraid to beg for it.

“Please. More. Fuck, please Harry, please. Haz. More. Baby.” Louis was chanting lowly under his breath, hardly aware he was talking until Nick stopped him with another filthy kiss.

“Come on then Lou, up.” Louis tried to respond, he really did, but his legs just wouldn’t cooperate. He whined instead, hoping he could somehow get his predicament across to Harry. “Baby, if you want more you need to move.” It seemed he had failed then.

“D’you need a hand Lou?” Nick was whispering hotly in his ear, Louis nodded slightly in response, still too fucked out to talk again, even though he hadn’t come yet, hadn’t even had his cock touched. Nick scooped Louis off Harry’s lap and into his arms. Louis would be lying if the fact Nick could do that didn’t turn him on even more. He felt so small, so cocooned in Nick’s arms, as he was carried somewhere, he wasn’t sure where.

He was deposited on a bed, everything suddenly quieter as the door to the room closed and the music dampened. Three bodies crowded around him, harry behind him cradling his body as Nick and Greg kissed in front of them. Louis wanted to join in, wanted to be between them, but he couldn’t move from his boys strong arms. Harry was sucking possessive marks into his skin, biting at the junction of his neck and his shoulders before his tongue lathed over the marks.

“Look at him.” Nick had broken the kiss and was talking conspiratorially to Greg, just loud enough for Louis to hear. “Lying there in those panties, soaked them through. And that fucking crop top, he’s obscene. Never seen anything hotter.” Greg was humming his agreement, both of them looking at Louis like he was prey and they were lions on the Serengeti.

“I want his mouth on me so much, want to feel if he’s tight as Harry said earlier.” Louis preened at Greg’s words, sinking further into his boys arms. Harry was still mouthing at his neck, moving closer to Louis’ ear.

“Is that ok baby? D’you want this? It can all stop, just say your safeword yeah?” Harry’s voice was safety and home and love and it grounded Louis, gave him clarity that he definitely did want this.

“I’m green. I want it. If you do.” Harry breathed a sigh of relief into Louis’ ear.

“Can’t imagine wanting anything more. You look so hot Lou.” Harry rolled to the side, searching for something. Louis grouched at the lack of contact but Greg quickly moved in beside him, tracing gentle circles on Louis’ torso.

“Here, this ok?” He could hear the change in Harry’s voice. Gone was the soothing kindness, replaced with desire and arousal. Louis loved him like this, it was one of his favourite versions of Harry. He held up cuffs, the ones Louis had packed earlier that evening. In his other hand was a bottle of lube and some condoms, which he tossed unceremoniously onto the bed. Louis nodded vigorously at the sight of the cuffs, being restrained was one of his favourite things. There was a shiver of nerves at being at the mercy of people he didn’t know while cuffed, but as long as Harry was here that was a controlled fear, one he could and did use to fuel his arousal.

“On your knees, Lou.” He complied quickly with Harry’s order, sitting back on his heels with his arms already behind him, waiting, anticipating. As the soft leather cuffs were attached to his wrists he looked down at himself, cock still bulging against the lace of his underwear, wet patch growing where he couldn’t stop himself leaking. One touch and he was liable to come on the spot.

As soon as his arms were safely cuffed behind him Harry pushed him forwards, until his face rested in Greg’s lap. Fingers toyed with strands of his hair as Harry and Nick ran their hands over his arse, teasing under the lace, tracing patterns on his reddened skin. The sensations were so much, overwhelming Louis and bringing him closer and closer to the edge. No one had even come close to touching his cock yet, his orgasm should not be curling in his stomach this needily.

Greg had stripped, Louis was aware of his hard cock pushing against his face, but he hadn’t been told to move, to touch, and as desperately as he wanted to he was trying to be good. He whimpered lightly, trying to communicate his needs to the three men teasing him, but it seemed to go unheeded. They just continued to touch, to tease, never quite touching where Louis needed them but keeping him continuously on the edge of something. He felt himself falling under, his mind relaxing even as his muscles coiled with tension. It was one of the best feelings in the world, letting himself go for Harry like this, giving into what Harry wanted from him.

“Louis, you with us still?” Harry’s firm voice was punctuated by a squeeze to Louis’ sore arse, pulling him back into the moment. He keened, puffing out little whines that hopefully said something.

“I want you to suck Greg, baby. Can you do that?” Louis responded before Harry had even finished talking, eagerly taking Greg’s hard cock in his mouth. The weight of it and the taste of him were deliciously unfamiliar. It had been so long since he had been with anyone but Harry, he hadn’t even been aware he had missed this. The newness of it sent adrenaline through him, making his cock twitch and his mind fizz with static. Greg was thicker than Harry, but slightly shorter. The stretch of Louis’ jaw was perfect, a slight ache that made him want to take more, give more, go further. He wanted to prove himself, show Greg how good he could be.

Hands pulled down his panties, he couldn’t be sure who. His cock hung hot and heavy between his thighs, needy and twitching with every touch to his skin.

“Fuck! He’s so smooth.” Nick’s words made Louis preen, as much as he could with a cock in his mouth anyway. He’d waxed for his birthday and Christmas, as a present for Harry who loved him smooth and hair free. Louis loved it too, loved how his skin felt, loved how it made his cock look, loved how Harry couldn’t stop himself eating Louis out when he was like this.

Harry was running his hands over Louis’ legs, up his body, under his arms, checking that he was still as smooth as when they had fucked first thing this morning. Louis redoubled his efforts on Greg’s cock, wrenching a moan from the older man as he did so. Greg’s hand found it’s way to the back of Louis’ head and held him lightly as the other man’s hips bucked up, pushing into the back of Louis’ throat. He swallowed, trying to dampen his gag reflex, prove his worth, show them how good he was.

“Christ. He’s so good. Nick, you should feel this babes, his throat’s so tight.” Greg was panting around his words, pushing deeper, controlling the depth of the thrusts in a way that Louis wanted more of.

Louis jumped slightly as a lubed up finger began circling his arse, pushing into the tight muscle around his hole. He wasn’t sure who it was at first, but when it pushed deeper, moving inside him, he knew. He’d know Harry’s fingers anywhere, long and slim and perfect for him. He tried to push back, but it was hard to get any purchase while Greg was holding his head and his arms were cuffed. A second finger joined, gently scissoring him open, pushing inside him to find the spot that made his toes curl. A third, and Louis was shaking apart, coming undone in front of these two men he had hardly known an hour ago. He was barely aware of Greg still thrusting into his mouth as he shook apart, coming all over himself before he could even try to stop. Strong hands on his back soothed him through it, gentle words whispered to him as Harry continued to finger him open.

“That was so hot.” Nick’s voice off to one side, Louis was pulled off Greg as his orgasm waned, Greg still hard and leaking, not having come yet. Louis didn’t want to stop, wanted to show he could be good, but fingers replaced the cock that had been in his mouth, fingers covered in his own come, fingers he didn’t know. He sucked greedily, cleaning every trace of himself from them before opening his mouth to beg for more.

“Such a good boy aren’t you? Gonna let me fuck you now? Still green?” Nick was mouthing at his neck, twisting his nipple piercings and pulling on them as he spoke. Louis’ cock twitched feebly at the stimulation, he moaned as he nodded, over sensitive and slightly painful after the orgasm that had just wracked his body.

Nick moved behind him as Harry withdrew his fingers, and before Louis could really register what was happening, who was where, he felt Nick pushing into him. Nick was wider than Harry, although not quite as long, and the stretch was delicious. He slowly bottomed out, giving Louis a moment to catch his breath before pulling out and thrusting hard back in. Louis was so sensitive, his body still on fire from coming, from his spanking, from being taken care of by these three men. He could hardly focus, it was all so much.

“Doing so well baby. Look so hot. So good for me. Almost wish I was in your position.” Harry had moved beside him, fingers trailing down Louis’ spine as he murmured endearments and watched as Louis was fucked. Louis could see him looking, see the heat in his eyes as he watched Nick. He’d never felt hotter, watching Harry respond like that.

Just as Louis’ cock was starting to get hard again, Greg tapped his cheek, before lifting Louis’ head. Their lips met, kissing softly as Nick continued to fuck Louis deeply.

“Ready to make me come Lou?” Greg muttered into their kiss, laughing slightly at louis as he nodded vigorously. “You’re so good.” Louis preened slightly at the praise, before Greg lowered him back down, Louis taking his cock in his mouth. Greg held him still as he bucked his hips up to meet Louis’ mouth, cock pushing down his throat just enough to make him struggle. He swallowed hard again, trying to take everything he was given.

The feeling of two cocks in him at once, of being fucked by Greg and Nick at the same time, was enough to bring him close to coming again. He looked up at Greg through his eyelashes and found Harry above him, Harry kissing Greg as Louis sucked his cock. It was so hot, the hottest thing he could imagine. Jealousy mixed with arousal, mixed with the sensations of being fucked by Nick all at the same time.

Nick was fucking him harder now, holding Louis’ hips and pushing hard into him. He was hitting Louis’ prostate with every thrust, and Louis could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge. His cock was still so sensitive from coming once, but his body seemed to be responding anyway, twitching and coiling and edging ever closer to his climax.

“Don’t come baby. Wait for me.” Harry had broken his kiss with Greg and was whispering to Louis, making sure he heard every word. Louis tried to focus, tried to hold off, tried to be good. Greg choosing that moment to start to thrust more erratically into Louis’ mouth, indicating he was going to come, was not helping.

Louis sucked harder, trying to channel his own arousal into making Greg come. Greg’s moans from above him only spurred him on more, wanting to chase Greg’s release if he couldn’t have his own. Before long every muscle in Greg’s body was tense under Louis, vibrating with need before he finally spilled into Louis’ mouth.

The taste was unfamiliar, the way it coated his tongue, and as soon as Greg pulled him off Harry was there, kissing him deeply, tasting another man in his mouth. How could Harry expect him to not come whilst doing that? It was so unfair, even Louis could see that and he was mostly floating on the ceiling.

Harry broke the kiss, still holding Louis’s head up as Nick panted out that he was close. Louis whined, begged to be allowed to come, scared that Harry would torture him for hours if he didn’t come while being fucked. Harry loved to tease, loved to see how long Louis could hover on the edge before he broke down and begged.

 

Louis’ opened his eyes, still floating, still trying hard to not come, and noticed that Harry’s hand was flying over his own cock, just in front of Louis’ face. Louis whined, mouth open and tongue out in desperation to be allowed to suck Harry, to be allowed to make him come.

“Greg, now.” Harry’s words were dark, filled with his own impending orgasm. Louis could hear how close he was, could taste it on the air between them. What he wasn’t expecting was for his own cock to be the one that got sucked.

Greg’s mouth was hot and wet and soft, too much when Louis was trying hard not to come. Nick was still fucking him, stretching him, pounding into his prostate, massaging his arse cheeks with his hands, It was so much, too much. Harry was still right in front of him, still telling him he had to hold off, still torturing him. Louis would vow to get his own back if he wasn’t having the best time of his life.

The first stripe of Harry’s come hit Louis’ cheek just as Nick started to fall apart behind him. Harry let Louis’ head fall in his own release, and the rest of his come stripped Louis’ back. He could still feel Nick behind him, pushed in deep as his orgasm throbbed through him. Praise and endearments for Louis fell from his lips as he collapsed onto the bed, pulling out, leaving Louis still needy and gaping, clenching on nothing. Greg sucked harder, now able to take Louis’ full length with Nick no longer thrusting into him. Louis lay there, shaking apart, clenching his hands behind him, trying so hard to hold it together, covered in Harry’s come. He’d never felt prettier.

Harry moved back behind him, his fingers going where Nick had been only seconds before. Louis knew he was loose and pliant, fucked open and needy. It took nothing for Harry to slip three fingers in and press down almost instantly on his prostate. Louis jerked, almost falling over as his whole body squirmed away from Harry and yet also pushed closer, all at the same time. Only Harry’s firm hands on his hips, and Greg under him, kept him upright.

“Come for me baby, show Nick and Greg how pretty you are.” That was all it took. Louis lost it, moaning and calling Harry’s name, writing so much it was a wonder he didn’t dislodge the two men currently making him scream like a banshee. It seemed to go on for years, everything that had built up over the past hour draining out of him.

Finally he collapsed onto the bed, into the waiting arms of Nick, who ran soothing hands over his torso and legs. Harry quickly unclipped the cuffs and the four of them lay there panting and breathing together, all wrapped up in each other’s arms.  They lay there for some time, before Greg slipped off and grabbed a flannel for them. Everyone was sweaty and messy, with Louis still striped in Harry's come. Greg was gentle, softly wiping him clean as Louis still tried to recover, to come back to himself.

"Hey, you there?" Harry asked softly, nudging his lips against Louis' jawbone. 

“Mmmm,” Louis agreed, “just resting my eyes for a bit.” The other three laughed kindly, wrapping him further in the pile of boy and blankets. It was a feeling Louis could get used to, was floating in, revelling in. He felt so wanted, so beautiful.

Some time later Louis woke to find only Nick still beside him, wrapped around him and playing with his hair.

“Hi you.” Nick pushed his nose into Louis’ neck, breathing him in. “H said to tell you he just went to grab some food from downstairs. You ok?”

“Yeah, all good.” Louis grinned, feeling soft and pliant but fully himself once again. It was the best feeling, after playing, the warm lightness that infused him. Like he’d been through some sort of catharsis and come out ten pounds lighter. He snuggled back into Nick, under the duvet, into the warm.

“Could do with a piss, and a fag though.” He laughed at himself, too cosy to want to move but suddenly aware of just how much he needed them both.

Ten minutes later he was back on the balcony, curled in a blanket with Nick on one side, Harry on the other, and Greg at their feet. Nick was playing with Greg’s hair in a way that was so intimate it made Louis’ heart hurt, and Harry was placing small kisses up and down Louis’ neck. If he had been worried this would change things negatively for any of them he couldn’t have been more wrong.

Half an hour later fireworks started on the horizon over London, Louis suddenly aware that it was New Year and still relatively early. So much had happened, so much had changed, it was like his view of the world had shifted on it’s axis.

Harry kissed him deeply, wishing him a Happy New Year. It was full of love and deep emotions, ones that coloured Louis’ entire world. Harry was his world, was his everything. When the kiss broke Nick pulled him in, another kiss before he even had time to gather himself. Nick’s kiss was rougher, filled with want and desire, something else thrumming under it. Finally Greg, who kissed like he knew Louis, like he could read something in him and wanted to read more.

Louis broke away and sunk back into his boy, content that whatever had changed tonight was for the better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> well that happened... do come and talk to me on tumblr, and comments and kudos will make me write even more silly things in the furture


End file.
